Welcome Home
by screw-the-system
Summary: Kagome comes home to an unexpected and abusive suprise... inukag, mirsan
1. Welcome Home

**Welcome Home**

A/N: Okay, so I know I should be working on Once in a Blue Moon, and I will, soon! But, I've had this idea in my head for a long time and I REALLY need to get it out! It was 'Good-bye Earl' by the Dixie Chicks that got me off my lazy bum. If you haven't heard it, find a way to listen to it because the lyrics are hilarious (though slightly homicidal), at least they are to me. Enjoy!

"Kagome, you're not going home and that's final!" A loud and obnoxious voice cut through the sounds of the torrential downpour outside a small hut in Feudal Japan.

"Well there's nothing you can do to stop me as long as you're wearing the beads!" The source of the afore mentioned voice looked at the beads in question with a thoughtful look on his face. He weighed his options, considered the outcomes and made the right choice, telling the young woman in front of him that she could go see her family and that he had no right to tell her what she could and couldn't do, but hoped she would return soon. The day that happens outside this author's crazy head will probably be the start of a very frightening happy-pink-and-loving world in which we would all surely die. What actually happened was the following:

"Go ahead and sit me, there's not a chance in hell you're going home for a week!" Bad decision...3...2...1...

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome, by now, was extremely flushed from lack of breath. You probably would too, had you just yelled 7 'sits' in one breath. That, and she was VERY pissed off at Inuyasha, who was currently twitching inside an Inuyasha shaped crater. Ouch, that's gotta hurt!

Kagome, unaware of Inuyasha's pain (either that, or she was ignoring it), grabbed an umbrella and made a mad dash to the Bone Eater's Well. Jumping in, she silently hoped that Inuyasha made the right choice and instead of following her, moped until she came back. Soon, she would regret hoping that.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom, I'm home!" When her announcement went unheeded, she decided to try out a new trick Keade had taught her. She searched out the auras of her family and discovered an unfamiliar aura, one that she did not like in the slightest. It seemed malevolent and bent on evil. It was black. '_I must still be thinking of the Feudal Era. I'll have to practice clearing my mind again tonight._' she thought, vouching for a snack. As she made her way to the kitchen, she heard the voices of Souta, Mamma, Gramps, and a male voice that was unfamiliar to her. Anxiety and confusion clouded her mind as she continued her journey to the snack cupboard and entered the kitchen.

"Oh, dear, I didn't know you were home yet!" Kagome's mother (let's call her Mina) exclaimed.

_The source of the unknown voice was sitting in her seat._

"That's okay, I just got back a few minutes ago," Kagome tryed to maintain her generally pleasant demeanor as she poured herself some milk, "Who's your friend?"

_Souta was all over him. _

_No extra seat had been set out for her. _

_Something serious was up._

"That's Etashi, but you can call him-" Mina's explaination was interupted by Souta's exclaimation. She wasn't liking this in the slightest.

_Something very serious._

"That's amazing, Dad!" Kagome promptly choked on her milk.

_Something very serious, indeed._

Sputtering in a rather undignified way, Kagome unleashed a string of nonsense gibberish, unable to come up with anything intelligent to say.

"You know, you really shouldn't mumble, it really does nothing for you," Etashi piped up.

_This was now beyond serious._

"Excuse us for a minute," Kagome said, in her best very-polite-and-happy voice. However, the second that the shoji screen had slid into place, that voice was replaced by sheer, unadulterated anger. Not just ordinary sheer, unadulterated anger, but there was a Kagome-induced element to this sheer, unadulterated anger that would make even the cold, stoic Sesshomaru quake in sheer, unadulterated terror.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

"Kagome, watch your tongue!" Mina shifted her weight to her left foot (her right foot, which she had been resting on, had become quite numb).

"Why should I? I come home from battling demons to find out that while I was 500 hundred years in the past you REMARRIED! It's only been a year! How could you do this to me! You didn't even tell me," Her last remark was little more than a whisper, her eyes pleading with her mother's, pleading for this to be some kind of dream where she would wake up to Inuyasha grumbling about 'lazy wenches' who 'sleep too long' and 'cut into important jewel hunting time'.

"Honey, I'm sorry, but while you've been off galivanting on some dangerous quest in the past, I stopped living my life a year ago and continued on with my life now. Now all I expect from you is that you do the same," Mina's voice was firm, but held some sympathy and slight annoyance. Her statement shocked Kagome and rocked her to her core. Her voice was quiet and reserved as she asked, "Does he know?". Mina's curt nod told her that yes, he did know.

"If he knows, then is it alright for me to just grab some supplies and go back, then. Inuyasha was in a bad mood today."

"Yes, I'll have your things ready in a few minutes. How about you get to know Etashi a little before you go?" Kagome stiffened at the thought, but complied. Resuming her posistion in the kitchen as Mina set about gathering ramen and other items, Kagome attempted to smile and seem cheerful.

"So, how long have you known my mother?" She kept her voice light.

"About 6 months or so," He did the same, though his reply sent Kagome for a loop. Coughing slightly, she excused herself to her room, ignoring the glare from her mother.

_This was wrong, this was all wrong._

O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#

_This was wrong, this was all wrong._

Inuyasha's demon side was not pleased. Inuyasha's half demon side was not pleased. Inuyasha's human side was not pleased. It was safe to say that all of Inuyasha's sides were not pleased. This was a rare occurance. They didn't usually agree. It was safe to say Kagome was in trouble. One could even venture to say that Kagome was in sheer, unadulterated trouble. But Kagome was not in ordinary sheer, unadulterated trouble, for there was an Inuyasha-induced element to this sheer, unadulterated trouble that would make even the cold, stoic Lord Fluffy quake in sheer, unadulterated terror. Boy, was Kagome ever in for it! What Inuyasha didn't know was that at the same time this was happening, Kagome needed him to save her. Inuyasha would have an even longer wait to go before finding out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As it turned out, Etashi went up to Kagome's room and asked her to stay for the night. Kagome's reaction, much like anyone else's reaction when asked to spend an day with someone who was disturbing the balance in their respective lives, was to immediately yell a rather loud "NO!", which is a much more polite way of saying "NOT A CHANCE IN HELL!", or "OVER MY DEAD BODY!", or both.

Now, Etashi felt that Kagome was disrupting the family that he had found for himself.

(_There isn't supposed to be a daughter._

_There wasn't one before._

_This is all wrong.)_

This in mind, Etashi was also an exetremely violent person. So, his reaction was that of any other exetremely violent person's who is trying to be nice to someone who was disturbing the balance in their respective lives. Etashi punched her. Hard. In the shoulder.

"If you tell anyone about that, I'll kill you."

_(Inuyasha!)_

His punching her was his own unique way of saying "Come to dinner.". Kagome complied. Her left shoulder was searing in pain. She ignored it. She stayed silent through dinner. And then she waited. And waited. And waited. And as she waited, they all fell asleep. And as they all fell asleep, she left. And as she left, she remembered her father. And as she remembered, her hatred for Etashi grew.

_(If you tell anyone, I'll kill you...)_

_""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

Etashi was good at watching and waiting. He watched her stay silent through dinner. And then he watched. And then he waited. And as he watched and waited, they all fell asleep. And as they all fell asleep, he watched her leave. And as he watched her leave, he remembered the family before. And as he remembered the family before, his hatred for Kagome grew. And so he would wait. He would wait for her to come back. Then, when she did, the real fun could start.

"Honey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Mina, I was only thinking about Kagome. Don't you think she was rather rude this evening?"

"Yes, she's usually so nice to everyone. Her behaviour tonight startled me. Knowing Kagome, though, she'll probably warm up to you tomorrow, she's really a nice girl! Well, good night, Etashi." Rolling over, Mina quickly fell back asleep. Etashi stared at the dark window, and as he stared, he plotted. Perhaps this could work to his advantage. Yes, perhaps indeed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha was standing guard inside the hut when Kagome came back, her clothes and bag both muddy and drenched. Her shoulder was dislocated, but Kagome hid her pain. She didn't want him to know about what Etashi did yet. Maybe she wouldn't tell him at all.

The hut was dimly lit, as the firelight was pathetic due to the damp wood and weather (it was still raining). However, despite this lack of light, Kagome could tell that Inuyasha was ticked off. His glare was colder than the weather outside.

"Inuyasha, please, don't even start. I'm seriously not in the mood."

"Think I care if you're in the mood or not? We've got to talk about this whole 'yell-sit-and-run' thing you've been doing lately. It's not working at all."

"Inuyasha, leave it be. We can talk tomorrow, if you want, but leave me be for now."

_(If you tell anyone, I'll..._

"I don't think so. We're gonna talk now, or we're not gonna talk at all!"

_...kill you.)_

"Not talking at all sounds good to me..." This statement earned a growl from the irrate half-demon. Kagome gasped and looked up in suprise.

"No! You're gonna sit here and listen and then you're gonna do what I say!" Kagome just ignored him and set up her sleeping bag. She grabbed some dry clothes and a towel from her bag and went into the hut's dressing area (I don't know if there is one, but for the sake of controversy, I'll say there is. Just picture one of those folding screen enclosure things you see in the movies). As Kagome changed into her dryer clothes, she tuned out Inuyasha's ranting. Exiting the screen enclosure designated for changing, she curled up in her sleeping bag to go to sleep...and hissed sharply in pain.

_(If you tell anyone, I'll kill you.)_

"Furthermore, if you say you trust me so much, why don't you just remove these damn beads-hold on, you're hurt!" Inuyasha paused in his rant to inspect the girl before him, "Right there, on your left shoulder! Kagome, why didn't you say something! Have you seen how swollen it is!" Inuyasha's new rant about Kagome's injury awoke the whole hut within a matter of seconds as Kagome tryed to bury herself as far into her sleeping bag as possible.

"Lady Kagome, you have returned so soon?" Miroku inquired.

_(If you_

"You're hurt?" Sango's voice was etched with worry.

_tell_

"10 more minutes, Inuyasha..." Shippo mumbled, oblivious to the world.

_anyone, I'll_

"Child, do ye need assistance?" Kaede was already shuffling towards her to examine her injury.

_kill you)_

"No, I'm fine! Really! I just...uh...fell down the...uh...steps! That's it! I just fell down the steps of the well house! No big deal!"

"No, she's not! I can actually HEAR the blood rushing to her shoulder! And no wonder, have you SEEN how swollen it is!"

"Calm ye self, Inuyasha. I shall inspect this injury regardless of both ye claims." Kaede carefully inspected the injury to Kagome's shoulder, "Child, ye shoulder be dislocated, and probably hurts very much. Why do ye insist it is nothing?"

"It's just uh..."

_(If you tell anyone, I'll kill you)_

"I'm embarassed about falling down the stairs..." She even made herself blush to empower the statement. Kaede simply nodded and began tending to the injury.

"Kagome, that's nothing to be ashamed of! It's a simple mistake!" Apparently, Shippo had finally woken up.

_(...If you tell anyone..._

Kagome smiled sheepishly, hoping for it to look believe able, and shrugged. This was going to be one very long night...

_...I'll kill you...)_

!#((&$$))$&)&&$#$$(&$$$(&)&#$#$)&&$$$#$&(($#$$&()&$$$#$#)(

**A/N: **Okay, there it is! Chapter 1! Hope you all enjoyed it and the last chapter of the story will have the lyrics to 'Good-bye Earl' so that everyone can know why I finally got off my bum! Peace out!

screw-the-system


	2. Daddy's Little Girl

**Daddy's Little Girl**

**A/N: **Hello! I want to give a BBBIIIIIIIGGGGG thanks to all my kind reviewers, and you know who you are. You guys all rock majorly! So, in dedication to all you guys, here's another chapter! Man, I must just have it in for Kagome, though. All my stories seem to make her life a living hell...oh well!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All were silent in the hut as Kagome explained that her mother had remarried and that it was the unexpected presence that caused her to fall down the stairs. However, there was apparently absolutely nothing bad or wrong with this newcomer to the Higurashi family at all, a statement that came slightly to quickly for the Inuyasha crew. So, they waited for her departure to the hot springs to discuss this matter.

"Me thinks the Lady doth protest too much," Miroku said as Kagome's back faded into the distance.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha became even angrier as he watched Miroku shrug.

"I don't know. I read it in one of Kagome's 'books' once."

"Her answer did come too quickly, though...perhaps he's a demon?" Sango inquired.

"Nah, there aren't any demons in Kagome's time. Maybe one followed her through the well?"

"A good theory, but only you and Kagome can go through the well. Perhaps she simply is not prepared for someone to replace her father?"

"Yeah, that's probably it, she is pretty jumpy. Hey, who was her father anyway? She's never talked about him to me!" Inuyasha agreed with Miroku.

"Me neither, though I never really thought about it until now..." And just like that, all eyes were suddenly on Sango.

"Um...okay...listen guys, her dad is a really touchy subject for her, and she made me swear that I wouldn't tell anyone...so you're out of luck!" Sango finished triumphantly. Her triumph faded when Inuyasha began carefully inspecting his claws, "Well, what I meant was, don't tell her I told you...her father was-"

_-a pickpocket, stop him!" a man cried for the second time as Tinoshi Conan ran towards a small, dilapidated parking complex, which had been abandoned and deemed dangerous about 7 years ago. Tinoshi was glad that they were all so afraid of the place that no one dared follow him, even the man he had just robbed was looking hesitant._

_"Daddy!" A young girl of about 5 jumped into his arms once he reached the 3rd floor. Kagome Conan immediately started asking questions about how the day had gone and what they were going to eat for dinner. Tinoshi raised a hand to silence his daughter. There wasn't enough for dinner that night. Suddenly, Tinoshi had an idea._

_"Sweetheart, how would you like to learn daddy's trade?"_

_"Really?" Tinoshi nodded, "Wow! Yeah, Daddy!" And so, for the next few weeks, Kagome became a true Conan. She had natural talent and her absolutely adorable demeanor help her immensely. They never had problems-_

"-with finding something for dinner again! They even got themselves a place to live," Sango said.

'Well that doesn't seem so bad...hold on, did you say their last name was 'Conan'? Isn't Kagome's last name 'Higurashi'..." Inuyasha's sentence was left to hang in the air after Sango gave a grim nod.

"My story wasn't finished yet. You see, 5 years later, something horrible happened..."

Kagome sighed as the warm water enveloped her sore body. Etashi definitely caused some serious problems. The tragedy had only happened a short time ago, so the scars were still fresh. Kagome bit her as the tears of her soul threatened to leak from her eyes. The memory stung her and cut her deeper with each failed attempt at shutting it away. She could still remember his eyes, how they flashed just before he left her, how they'd faded and dulled, all the moving around, broken, and alone, but mostly his words-

_-"Kagome, run!" Tinoshi cried as his 10 year old daughter stared at the oncoming cops like a deer caught in the headlights. Gunshots rang through the air, one grazing Kagome's torso. Kagome collapsed in pain as her father looked at her, panic flashing in his eyes. The gig was up, they were done._

_Kagome screamed as one final shot rose above all the other sounds. Then, everything was quiet. Tinoshi never meant for this to happen. Kagome would be so lost._

_'Daddy," Kagome's tears adorned Tinoshi's face, several mixing with the spreading pool of blood. _

_"Kagome, you must understand that I'm not long for this world."_

_"Don't say that!"_

_"I'll miss you, but please don't cry for me. The tears of an angel need not be wasted. And always remember how much I love you," And with that, the candles in his eyes flickered and went out, leaving only the darkness. At that exact moment, Kagome was being slowly consumed by that same darkness, only this darkness was rooted in her soul._

_"Hey, boss, who's the kid?" Was the last thing Kagome heard before passing out._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Kagome spent the next 4 years of her life being jostled from foster home to foster home, spending a total of 11 months in 3 different abusive ones. She was depressed and had long given up hope. Her eyes held the depth of an angered ocean, constantly changing, constantly raging against itself. Then, finally, the Higurashi family adopted her. In the year that followed, Kagome began to brighten up, on the outside at least. Then, along came Inuyasha and the Feudal Era to mess things up. Now came-_

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Etashi, messing around with the life she'd molded for herself. Kagome sighed and set herself up for another few months of faking. Why did all this have to happen today, of all days?

:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P

Inuyasha's face was drawn. Miroku's was grim. He began to say something, only to be interrupted by Inuyasha.

"So, what you're saying is that Kagome's dad was 'shot' to death and that it happened today?"

Okay, so that's it for today! Sorry that I'm still writing so short, but I've got to many ideas rushing around in my head to sit down and write too much! Hugs xxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
